


Sail

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exhibitionism, Gen, Music, Performance Art, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Morgana likes to revisit old guilty pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Written (and arted) for the prompt _guilty pleasure_ at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com).
> 
> Set in [Aithusa's verse](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Aithusas) where Morgana is the owner of a fetish club. Can be read as a standalone fic.
> 
> Title and lyrics from [Sail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPtSKimbjOU) by AWOLnation. That's the song Morgana is dancing to if you wanted to listen along.

Morgana had her fair collection of guilty pleasures. She made a living out of them and catering to those of others, of course. But usually, she kept herself purely professional. She was in charge. She wasn’t just one of the girls, she was the Mistress.

_Sail._

But one sport, one type of performance, always drew her back in, back to where she had started all those years ago, on her road of self-discovery and sexuality. Her bulletproof guilty pleasure. She felt the beat of the music in her chest and twisted her body in time with it as she pulled her black dress over her head. 

She held her breath as the audience dared to gasp, the black lace bodysuit never quite completely covering her but leaving enough to the imagination that it was classy still, tasteful. She had on a pair of plain black knickers under it and some black tit tape should anyone look too closely but nobody would, they’d be to entranced with her body as a whole and what she was doing with it. After all, she wasn’t a common stripper. This was art. She was art.

Morgana pulled her high ponytail a little tighter before swishing it, facing away from the crowd, her hips still swaying to the music. Knowing the first line was coming, she turned and pressed her back to the pole, wrapping her hands around the cool metal and sliding down it to the proclamation _this is how I show my love_ and rising back up to _I made it in my mind because..._. She walked around the pole, building momentum before leaping, her leg curling around the pole naturally to _I blame it on my A.D.D, baby._

A cheer went up and Morgana knew every set of eyes were on her. The paying customers. The bar staff. Security. The girls. If the walls had eyes, they would be watching her. She uncurled her leg, putting it back on the floor and shifting her weight onto that same leg, bringing the other one up vertically until it was parallel to the pole. Letting it extend upwards for a second, she waited a beat and then hooked it around the poll, pulling herself up as the words told her, _this is how an angel dies_. Using her height, she bent backwards, _I blame it on my own supply_ cutting in, the strength of one leg holding her as she draped her body over the pole, her hands reaching down to brush the floor, _blame it on my A.D.D, baby_ , before she tightened her stomach muscles and pulled herself back upright.

She wrapped her hands around the pole, _sail_ , extending each leg outwards in a split, _sail_ , the pole a hard anchor against her centre, _sail_ , as she drifted downwards, _sail,_ the lights rising as she got lower before blacking out dramatically as she reached the bottom. _Sail._

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
